La casa sin fin
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Para probar su valor acordaron ir a una atracción en la feria, cuando estuvo en ella pensó que ser considerado un cobarde no era tan malo, ser una persona ordinaria tampoco. Este fic es para la actividad Halloween: No todo es lo que parece del foro Proyecto 1-8".


**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic es para la actividad Halloween: No todo es lo que parece del foro Proyecto 1-8".

 **La casa sin fin**

* * *

Cuando Noriko terminó de leer la carta del club de patinaje la tiró al basurero. Sabía que no lo había hecho muy bien en la prueba de admisión pero había pensado que era suficiente para ser admitida. En momentos como ese deseaba tener la semilla de la oscuridad nuevamente y eso le asustaba. No estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho pero extrañaba esos días en los que era buena en todo lo que intentaba.

No era el que le afectara no ser aceptada, el patinaje ni siquiera era su deporte favorito pero tenía la esperanza de que eso la ayudara a ser mejor estudiante. Muchos habían puesto grandes expectativas en ella y aunque no le habían reclamado por dejar de ser la niña prodigio que fue ella sentía la necesidad de compensar lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. No le sorprendió encontrar a Yuri del otro lado, desde que se había quedado en su casa como parte del programa de intercambio había olvidado las llaves de la entrada.

—Traje varias películas de terror —le dijo Yuri en un japonés regular. Había progresado pero le faltaba mucho por mejorar —. Necesitas relajarte.

A Noriko le pareció extraño el que llevara las películas, todas las veces que habían visto ese tipo de películas él terminaba sin poder dormir toda la noche. No dijo nada, ella no se consideraba fan del género pero debía admitir que disfrutaba ese tipo de películas.

—Iré por palomitas —fue la respuesta de Noriko. Cuando le dijo a Yuri que no tenía deseos de pedir dulces para Hallowen no esperó que alquilara varias películas de terror.

—No te preocupes por el club de patinaje —le dijo Yuri, Noriko quiso preguntarle cómo lo había sabido cuando vio la carta en su mano.

—Tira eso a la basura —le dijo con expresión molesta pero sin llegar a gritar —. No es nada importante.

—Preocuparte solo hará que te bloquees —le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

—Me agradabas más cuando hablabas menos —comentó Noriko con el ceño fruncido provocando varias risas por parte de Yuri.

—Al menos te agrado —Yuri colocó una de las películas en el reproductor DVD —. ¿Eso me convierte en tu amigo?

—No tientes a tu suerte.

Colocó las palomitas en el microondas molesta. Sabía que no era culpa de Yuri el que tuviera problemas en la escuela y que probablemente tenía razón, no era el primero en decirle que al preocuparse tanto solo se estaba bloqueando pero le era imposible no hacerlo cuando tenía muchas expectativas altas que cumplir.

En cuanto apareció el primer espectro en la película Yuri cubrió sus ojos con la almohada. A Noriko le resultó divertido y no perdió la oportunidad para burlarse de su compañero, la película en sí le resultaba aburrida.

Cada vez que notaba que su compañero se cubría los ojos aprovechaba para molestarlo. Sabía que no era correcto pero le resultaba inevitable hacerlo. A veces pensaba que la razón por la que la semilla de oscuridad creció tan rápido en ella fue por la oscuridad que habitaba en su interior.

—Ya pasó —le dijo Noriko cuando vio a Yuri cubrirse los ojos mientras el espectro perseguía a una rubia con aspecto de tonta.

Su compañero abrió sus ojos justo para ver el momento en que la mujer era cruelmente asesinada. A pesar de que la película había recibido una buena crítica consideraba que más que miedo, causaba risa.

—No seas bebé —Noriko le lanzó algunas palomitas.

—No lo soy —respondió Yuri un tanto molesto, era la primera vez que decía algo así cuando veían películas de terror juntos.

—Pruébalo —le dijo Noriko de forma desafiante.

—Podemos ir a la Casa sin fin —respondió Yuri tratando de fingir valentía —. Dicen que es muy aterradora y que nadie ha podido salir.

—Son solo rumores —respondió Noriko con aburrimiento —. Además la feria llegó hace poco, tendríamos que hacer fila por muchas horas y tengo que practicar si quiero entrar al club de natación.

—Solo admite que estás asustada, no es malo sentir miedo —fue la respuesta de Yuri, algo cansado por las bromas de su compañera.

—No, iremos a esa casa y te demostraré que nada me asusta.

Cuando llegaron a la Feria se encontraron con mucha gente disfrazada. No era nada extraño tomando en cuenta el día que era pero sí el hecho de que nadie estaba haciendo fila para entrar en la Casa sin fin.

Lo primero que hicieron fue comprar un algodón de azúcar en el primer puesto que encontraron. Tuvieron que esperar un largo espacio pero consideraron que valía la pena al probarlo.

Al ver un puesto de peluches corrió para verlos de cerca. No era que le gustaran los peluches pero es que uno de ellos le recordaba a su camarada Digimon. Si había algo que extrañaba más que ser un prodigio era tener a su compañero digimon, alguien que a pesar de conocerla como era la quería.

Habían pasado algunos años desde ese acontecimiento y parecía que muchos lo olvidaron. Ella deseaba que llegara el momento en que fuera seguro para los Digimon estar en el mundo humano pero dudaba que algo así sucediera.

Notó una expresión similar en Yuri pero no le prestó atención, supuso que debió haber presenciado algunos de los atentados de los digimon. A pesar de que habían vivido juntos por varios meses y que Yuri había mejorado considerablemente en el japonés no habían hablado sobre sus camaradas digitales.

Después de dar varias vueltas por el lugar decidieron entrar a la Casa sin fin. No había nadie pero eso no era lo extraño, fue la expresión del empleado que vendía las entradas cuando pidieron dos, parecía como si les tuviera lastima.

—Todavía tienen tiempo de arrepentirse —les dijo el vendedor —. Estoy obligado a venderles la entrada, lo único que puedo decirles es que la casa no tiene fin, si entran no podrán salir.

Noriko lo ignoró pensando que se trataba de parte de la atracción. Yuri y ella entraron, ambos demasiado orgullosos para detener la apuesta en ese momento. Tiempo después se arrepentirían de ello.

La primera habitación fue decepcionante para Noriko y tranquilizante para Yuri. Estaba vacía, más que una casa de terror parecía una casa en la que no vivía nadie pero no abandonada. Después de recorrer varias habitaciones no encontraron nada especialmente aterrador solo habitaciones vacías, aquello se tornó tan aburrido que decidieron dejar la casa.

—Que casa más grande —comentó Noriko con fastidio.

—Sobreviví a una casa de terror en hallowen —comentó Yuri con expresión victoriosa.

—Te contradeciría si no tuvieras razón en algo, sobrevivir a algo tan aburrido es toda una hazaña. Apuesto a que hemos estado dando vueltas en círculos.

Intentaron salir pero no lo lograron. Las puertas que habían atravesado se encontraban cerradas con seguro. No sabiendo si se trataba de una broma pesada o parte de la atracción decidieron continuar, habiendo entrado a más de diez habitaciones consideraban que la salida debía estar cerca.

Después de recorrer cuatro habitaciones comenzaron a pensar que había algo extraño en esa casa. No eran las manchas rojas que se encontraban en las paredes, eso lo consideraban normal en una "casa embrujada" si no el hecho de que habían visto más de catorce habitaciones sin subir ningún piso, eran demasiadas habitaciones.

—Que casa más grande —comentó Yuri tratando de mejorar la situación. Un gruñido hizo que fuera en vano.

Si las primeras habitaciones eran aburridas las siguientes fueron extrañas. No eran que las cosas estuvieran al revés o el hecho de que parecían ser infinitas si no la presencia de personas, de lejos se veían normales pero de cerca tenían los rostros desfigurados.

Noriko intentó preguntarles por una salida pero ellos la ignoraron. Cuando tocó a uno de ellos en un intento por conseguir su atención se arrepintió al instante. Todos gritaron al unísono, el sonido que emitían resultaba desgarrador.

Salieron de la habitación deseando alejarse del ruido encontrándose con algo peor. Estaban en una habitación que tenía todo lo que habían imaginado de un pasaje de terror en una feria. Cadáveres colgando del techo como cerdos en una carnicería, pisos manchados de sangre y un horrible monstruo que lo custodiaba todo. Con grandes y afiladas garras, una cara que parecía hecha a partir de retazos de piel de diferentes animales, vistiendo una bata de carnicero cubierta de sangre.

—No es real —le dijo Noriko un tanto molesta al ver la expresión asustada de Yuri pero cuando sintió la mano del monstruo colocarse en su mano cambió de opinión.

Aquella criatura se había movido muy rápido y la zona en la que la había tocado ardía. Aquello no podía tratarse de una atracción, por primera vez desde que entró sentía miedo. Sintió como la tomaba de su mano y se la llevaba arrastrada.

Nunca supo cómo logró salirse de esa situación, solo recordaba que Yuri había logrado rescatarla antes de que el monstruo la colocara en uno de los ganchos. Ninguno habló pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que debieron escuchar las palabras del vendedor.

A pesar de que cerraron la puerta podía seguir escuchando los gruñidos de su persecutor y la forma en que la puerta parecía a punto de ceder. Después de algunos minutos se detuvo y se escucharon los pasos alejándose.

—¿Quién diría que podrías ser valiente? —le dijo Noriko en un intento por aligerar el ambiente, no fue muy efectivo.

—No podía dejarte sola. Siento meterte en esto —le dijo Yuri dejándose caer en el suelo. La habitación en la que se encontraban no era mejor pero no había nadie que los persiguiera.

—No todo es tu culpa. No debí haberme burlado de ti.

Yuri cortó parte de su camisa y la usó para cubrir la quemadura que le dejó el monstruo. Una mirada le bastó para comprobar que era peor de lo que había imaginado en un principio. El que se tratara de una atracción resultaba tan improbable en ese momento, de serlo no lastimaran a uno de los visitantes de esa manera.

—Siempre quise poder hablar contigo sin que fueras hostil pero nunca planee que fuera en una situación como esta. Será mejor que busquemos una salida.

—¿Nunca dejas de ser optimista?

—Odio este lugar, solo quiero salir.

—Prometo que cuando salga de aquí no te molestaré más por asustarte con las películas de terror.

—Prométeme que te tomaras los estudios con calma, no digo que abandones tus estudios ser ordinario no está mal.

Un cuaderno llamó la atención de ambos, aunque aquel lugar les generaba desconfianza decidieron acercarse. Tenían la esperanza de que en su interior se encontrara la forma de salir. Para Noriko resultó decepcionante el no entender lo que decía, para Yuri no pues estaba en ruso.

—Si estás leyendo esto yo ya estoy muerto y depende de ti terminar con la maldición de este lugar —Yuri tradujo el contenido del libro para que Noriko pudiera entenderlo.

" _Cuando inicie con la construcción de este lugar quería hacer algo que pasara a la historia, nunca imaginé que terminaría trayendo el infierno a la Tierra, si estás en este lugar ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser pero lo que has visto es solo el inicio._

 _Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de morir y ser olvidado, quería que incluso después de muerto se me recordaran. Sin darme cuenta me obsesioné por hacer de mí alguien que la historia no pudiera olvidar, la Casa sin fin se convirtió en mi mayor obsesión. Hoy en día me arrepiento tanto de haber desafiado a Alá._

 _Sé que esto no te interesa, que solo deseas salir de aquí cuanto antes, que te has cansado de cruzar habitaciones sin encontrar una salida y que te has encontrado con el carnicero pero necesito contar mi historia, parte de mí no quiere desaparecer en el anonimato._

 _Pasó horas tratando de hacer un diseño para la Casa sin fin, sabía que sería físicamente imposible construir una casa con un número infinito de habitaciones pero quería dar una sensación de que así era. Después de muchas horas de planeación decidí que lo mejor era trabajar en círculos con habitaciones idénticas entre sí pero seguía teniendo un final y eso era tan frustrante._

 _Trabajé durante meses completos sin llegar a ninguna conclusión que me resultara satisfactoria y conforme transcurría el tiempo más obsesionado me sentía. Cada día me sentía más viejo y más acabado._

 _No sé cómo llegó a mí, quizás fue mi desesperación o solo coincidencia, no lo sé, nunca me lo dijo. No recuerdo su rostro ni siquiera si tenía uno pero el olor que desprendía sigue fresco en mi memoria, atormentándome cada vez que cierro los ojos, impidiendo que pueda conciliar el sueño._

 _Él me ofreció un trato, a partir de mis planos construiría para mí una casa infinita, algo que nadie podría olvidar y de la que seguirían hablando aún después de siglos a cambio de mi alma y de la energía de todos los que entraran. Lo admito, después de casa infinita no escuché nada y aunque lo hubiera hecho nada hubiera cambiado, creía que era una broma._

 _Aceptar fue el peor error de mi vida. En cuanto estreché su mano el olor a sangre y azufre me invadió y por primera vez sentí miedo. Al día siguiente la casa estaba lista, muchos quisieron probarla, el premio que ofrecí a quienes la completaran era demasiado tentador._

 _Mi orgullo desapareció cuando las acusaciones comenzaron a llegar. Mucha gente estaba desesperada por recuperar a sus amigos y familiares, ellos me culpaban por su desaparición. En un intento por limpiar mi nombre entré a la casa, han pasado años desde la última vez que vi el mundo exterior y sé que cuando muera mi alma se quedará atada a este lugar._

 _Lo que has visto hasta ahora es solo el principio. En las próximas habitaciones te esperara el verdadero terror, solo te queda pedirle a Alá que te ayude a salir y que te dé valor pues Él se alimenta del terror. En esta habitación estarás seguro pero si quieres salir de la casa deberías seguir avanzando y encontrar al origen del mal. Él ama las apuestas por lo que se te aparecerá en cualquier momento, te invitará a jugar pero deberás negarte unas cuentas veces pero no muchas, no lo querrás hacer enojar, apuesta tu libertad, él aceptara, es un tramposo y estará convencido de que ganaras. Si ganas todos los que hemos caído en esta casa seremos libres, si pierdes nos acompañaras en nuestra eterna agonía. Siento no poder decirte nada más, Él está cerca y sé que en cualquier momento vendrá por mí."_

Cuando Yuri terminó la lectura Noriko se dejó caer de espaldas. Ninguna de las opciones le gustaba, aquel lugar la asfixiaba pero tampoco deseaba salir de allí y enfrentarse a toda clase de terrores inimaginables.

—No creo que este lugar sea seguro —susurró Noriko con pesadez —. Incluso me animaría a apostar que el escritor de ese diario murió en esta habitación, por eso la sangre en el piso.

—Soy un niño elegido —escuchó decir a Yuri en susurros —. Kuwagamon no está aquí pero debo ser valiente.

Ella también desearía que Punimon estuviera a su lado. Aunque era pequeño y no sabía que pudiera digievolucionar había estado junto a ella el día en que recordó su sueño, ese día en el que le parecía tan posible el convertirse en una maestra de kínder.

Armándose de valor decidieron continuar. No estaban dispuestos a quedarse en un lugar donde podrían ser asesinados o morir de hambre. Cruzaron la puerta encontrándose lo que parecía ser un enorme lobo desgarrando a un cuerpo desconocido, humano o animal solo quedaba una masa sanguinolenta.

Por segunda vez tuvieron que contener los deseos de vomitar, sabiendo que de quedarse tendrían el mismo destino emprendieron la carrera aprovechando que no los habían visto. No tuvieron suerte, el lobo los olió y se lanzó al ataque de Yuri desgarrándole la pierna en el proceso.

Afortunadamente para el ruso la herida no era profunda y pudieron vendarla con lo que quedaba de su camisa. Para la mala fortuna de ambos niños elegidos entraron a un lugar cubierto por arañas.

Respiraron profundo antes de avanzar. En teoría aquella habitación no debería ser tan aterradora pero el sentir las patas de las arañas trepar por sus cuerpos era incómodo y desagradable. Se adentraban entre sus ropas y trepaban hasta llegar a sus rostros donde buscaban introducirse por sus ojos y en la boca. Evitarlas resultaba imposible, estaban en todas partes.

Cuando Noriko estaba a punto de rendirse escuchó la voz de Punimon insistirle que siguiera. Tal vez era su imaginación pero esa voz la hizo ponerse en pie y continuar. Ser optimista era difícil para ella, incluso antes de que la semilla de oscuridad se introdujera en su interior su pobre salud la había hecho ser alguien deprimente pero el día en que conoció a Punimon y a otros niños elegidos algo muy pequeño cambió en ella.

—Continuemos —le dijo a Yuri —. Somos niños elegidos, estamos juntos en esto.

Pudo notar que él también estaba asustado, tal vez más de lo que ella estaba pero también vio en él la determinación para seguir adelante. Incluso pensó que debió escuchar las palabras de su camarada digital.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta no encontraron un lugar mejor. En esa habitación se conservaba la evidencia de todos los que murieron en ese lugar, había tanta sangre que había inundado el lugar y cuerpos en un profundo estado de descomposición.

Poco después de cruzar la puerta se vieron rodeados de fantasmas. Estos habían salido desde las paredes impidiéndoles toda forma de salida. Todos ellos tenían heridas que evidenciaban la forma en la que murieron, no había duda de que ellos eran víctimas de la casa sin fin.

—Son nuestra última esperanza —repetían los fantasmas una y otra vez en diferentes idiomas, algunos en ruso, otros en español incluso había quienes hablaban en japonés, todos ellos pertenecientes a los países en los que la Casa sin fin había estado disfrazada en una feria.

Una luz los cubrió para terminar siendo absorbida por sus digivices. Ambos siempre lo llevaban con ellos y en ese momento se alegraron de hacerlo, eran el símbolo de la esperanza. Cuando se separaron Punimon y Kokuwamon, sus camaradas digitales, aparecieron y los fantasmas se desvanecieron.

—Perdón —les dijo uno de ellos, quien diseño la casa y el último en desaparecer —. Ahora todo está en sus manos, no permitan que la historia se repita.

Los digimon saltaron a sus brazos, no era la forma en que habían imaginado un reencuentro pero los hacía feliz el estar juntos. Ninguno buscó explicaciones a ese reencuentro, el solo estar en una casa sin fin ya era demasiado ilógico.

—Prometo sacarlos de aquí — le dijo Kokuwamon a Yuri en ruso cuando se separaron —. E iremos a comer Pirozhki.

Tres habitaciones después Noriko tomó la decisión de llamarlo a Él. Por idea de Yuri le encomendaron a sus camaradas digitales, si Él ignoraba que estaban allí podrían engañarlo para que los sacará de allí.

Ambos habían trazado un plan a lo largo del camino. No era el más elaborado pero era todo lo que podían hacer. No sabían hasta qué punto Él sabía lo que hacían y preferían no arriesgarse.

Él no era como habían imaginado. Tenía aspecto de humano, uno demasiado ordinario al que no mirarías más de una vez, lo único peculiar en él era su tamaño y sus ojos, demasiado perturbadores para mirarlo fijamente. Tenía algunas canas pero no mostraba la apariencia que debería tener alguien que ha vivido siglos. Yuri recordó a un personaje de cuentos, Rumpelstilskin, eso no lo hizo sentirse mejor.

—¿A qué desean jugar? —les preguntó mientras sacaba de sus manos una baraja de poker.

—No jugamos poker —le dijo Noriko tratando de actuar como lo haría cuando tenía la semilla de oscuridad en su interior, estaba asustado pero no quería demostrarlo —. ¿Qué te parece algo diferente?

—Como han llegado tan lejos les daré ese privilegio pero solo tendrán una oportunidad para elegir y si yo gano me quedaré con sus almas.

—¿Qué obtendremos si ganamos?

—Puedo darles más dinero del que puedan gastar.

—Estando aquí no es mucho —respondió Noriko tratando de ignorar el olor a azufre —. ¿Qué te parece un trato? Si ganamos tendrás que hacer lo que te pidamos.

—Es excesivo.

—No —habló Yuri por primera vez —. Entre más se arriesgue y más se gane el juego se vuelve más interesante.

—Cierto. Me gusta cómo piensan —respondió Él con una sonrisa torcida.

—Juguemos a las escondidas, si nos atrapa en menos de tres horas seremos suyos. No podrás aparecerte en una habitación, atravesar paredes o vigilarnos, sería muy aburrido si lo hicieras.

—Todo lo demás estará permitido. Si mueren antes de que los encuentre yo gano —fue la respuesta de Él mientras los tomaba a ambos de las manos para sellar el trato. No había marcha atrás.

Una mesa llena de comida apareció en el centro. El que estuvieran tan hambrientos y que la comida frente a ellos resultara tan apetitosa no parecía ayudarles. Noriko dio el primer paso pero Yuri la detuvo, pensó en reclamarle hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no está envenenada?

—Si los matara sería aburrido.

—No es lo único que se puede poner en la comida, podría tener una trampa que nos haría perder.

—Chico listo, eso me gusta, espero que no me decepcionen. Este lugar puede ser muy aburrido, siglos pueden hacer que cualquier cosa se torne cansada.

Noriko y Yuri se negaron a comer por lo que Él desapareció la comida y desapareció. Dijo que iría a una de las primeras habitaciones para darle ventaja pero ninguno de ellos le creía, no tenían motivos para confiar en él pero sí muchos para desconfiar.

Yuri y Punimon salieron corriendo al lugar donde los digimon se habían escondido. Tenían poca ventaja para esconderse pero sabían que no debían confiarse. En cuanto vieron a un grupo de gusanos acercarse supieron que el juego había empezado.

Punimon y Kokuwagamon se encargaron de los gusanos. No eran fuertes pero su tacto resultaba letal. Incluso las burbujas de Punimon resultaron efectivas. Noriko se alegró de que Él tuviera siglos de antigüedad, era poco probable que supiera del Digimundo o del internet.

Por idea de Yuri destruyeron una de las paredes pero no siguieron ese camino. Teniendo dos habitaciones para elegir se adentraron en la puerta para despistar el camino que tomaron. Constante vigilaban que no estuviera nadie cerca y aunque no veían a nadie les resultaba imposible deshacerse de esa sensación de que alguien estaba cerca.

En las siguientes habitaciones no encontraron cuerpos mutilados o criaturas aterradoras pero eso no hacía de esas habitaciones tan inofensivas como las primeras. El paisaje era desolador, desde ríos de lava hasta precipicios tan altos que parecían no tener fondo cada paso los hacía sentir más cerca de la muerte.

Aquellas tres horas les resultaron más largas que las diez horas que pasaron al principio. Con cada sonido Noriko sentía su corazón acelerarse. Ella creía que de haber estado sola hubiera muerto varias habitaciones atrás.

Cada habitación parecía representar las fobias más comunes. Alturas, insectos, arañas, criaturas deformes, vampiros, lugares oscuros y cerrados, todo parecía creado para provocarles el mayor de los temores.

Varias veces intentaron matarlos pero los digimon pudieron defenderlos. Kokuwagamon al encontrarse en una etapa más fuerte era quien se encargaba de los peligros más grandes pero no se podía negar que las burbujas de Punimon eran útiles para crear una oportunidad de escape.

Cuando se escucharon pasos Kokuwamon cortó uno de los postes impidiendo todo paso a la habitación. Sabían que eso no lo detendría pero les daría algo de tiempo y en la situación en la que se encontraban Noriko consideraba que era suficiente.

Cuando la habitación comenzó a llenarse de un líquido rojo. A ninguno de ellos le extraño que él los obligara a salir. Teniendo una puerta era obvio lo que pasaría en el momento en que cruzaran pero considerando la forma en que el nivel de sangre crecía quedarse no era una opción.

Intentaron romper el techo, no fue efectivo, este a diferencia de las paredes no llevaba a ninguna parte ni parecía hacer una diferencia en el tamaño del lugar. Noriko dirigió una mirada a su reloj, había pasado dos horas por lo que esperar no era una opción.

—Debemos averiguar el lugar en el que se encuentra —susurró Kokuwagamon mientras analizaba la pared.

Intentaron bloquear el paso de la sangre pero no era efectivo, esta parecía atravesar las paredes, de ser así no era algo que los sorprendiera. Desde que entraron a esa casa nada parecía ser imposible.

Había pasado media hora cuando la sangre les llegaba hasta el cuello. Punimon y Kokuwagamon había subido a los hombros de sus camaradas, el techo estaba a centímetros de su cabeza, en cuestión de minutos el lugar estaría lleno.

Hicieron dos agujeros en los lados opuestos pero no salieron por ninguno de ellos. Se quedaron colgando del techo, no eran muy altos pero les permitía esconderse, y aprovecharon el momento en que entró para salir en la dirección contrario. Él estaba en la habitación que acababan de cruzar por lo que tuvieron que darse prisa.

Corrieron sin preocuparse por el tiempo o por lo que podía haber dentro de las habitaciones. Noriko solo deseaba sobrevivir. No se detuvieron hasta que se escucharon unas campanas que indicaban el fin del juego.

Habían ganado.

—¿Cuál es su deseo? —Él les preguntó de muy mal humor y sin preocuparse por los modales que mostró al principio.

—Que todos tus tratos desaparezcan, como si nunca hubieran sido hechos.

Aquello hizo que Él se enojara más si era posible. Su rostro se tornó rojo y sus colmillos se hicieron visibles. Noriko temió por su vida pero no llegó a atacarla.

Ella despertó. No sabía si lo que vivió fue un sueño o no. Yuri estaba a su lado por lo que era fácil de deducir que se quedaron dormidos viendo las películas pero el que Punimon y Kokuwagamon estuvieran en sus regazos le decía lo contrario.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

La idea de una casa sin fin está basada en un creepypasta con el mismo nombre, el resto de la historia no.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
